I will be your watcher
by Kindred01
Summary: Thor and Frigga save Loki from Odin as he slips to madness, all Loki wants to do is protect his unborn child. (Dark fic...well some of it is)
He curled himself up on his bed, he looked around his prison he spent 8 months locked in this room. It had every luxury a prince of his status can have but with the golden cuffs around his wrist that stopped him from using his magic. He doesn't see any one part from his Prison guard who happens to be his father, he would just walk in and fuck him, leaving him with cuts and bruises. Food was delivered everyday by servants and he had seen a healer at least once a week since he become pregnant.

His father had gone insane when he learnt that his son had learnt of his true heritage, he had told everyone that he was on a mission but in truth he just had Loki looked up. He uncurled himself and rested his hands on the bump as he felt his baby roll around. He pushed himself up with a wince of the pressure on his back from the baby and the bruises his father inflected from his visit a few hours ago. He picked up his dressing own and warped it around himself, before he limped to the window. The thought of another one of his child being taken from him filled him with dread and as the pregnancy progressed he started to get depressed he closed his eyes as he stood by the heavy barred window, He looked down at his father's kingdom below as he rubbed is stomach thinking …if only they knew…he thought as he looked down at his bump as the child within him moved once again "I will protect you my little one." He whispered "Even if it means I have to give up my own life, I will."

The door to his gilded birdcage and looked around to see a tall woman with wavy blonde hair peeks into the room "Mother?" He called out, she looked at him her eye wide as she pressed her hands to her mouth as she watched her son turn to face her. His lip was busted and there was black marks around his face and neck.

"Loki." She sobbed though her hands, as she rushes up to him and cups his face wiping away his tears. She looks him up and down seeing the unmistakable baby bump and the sickening feel that is growing in the pit of her stomach was now worse than before, she saw Loki's dressing gown slip down his shoulder she saw angry bite marks on his pale skin. "Oh my poor Loki." She cried as tears fell down her face. "I'm so sorry it took me this long to find you." She said as, she looked down at the cold cuffs around her son's wrists. She frowned at them seeing the red seal and it made her look away for a moment knowing she has seen these before.

"M…Mother you need to leave if he finds you here…"

"I will send him to hell!" She snarled as she looked back at the bands and broke the seal with her own magic setting her son free.

"W…What are you doing?" He was scared, he didn't want his mother to be hurt

"I'm freeing you, Thor and I have thrown a plan together as you're… as 'he' is away we have time to free you." She told him as cuffs fall to the floor with a clatter he could feel his magic return to him.

Frigga held onto him as his knees buckled from under him "Loki." She called him as he warped his hand around his bump "Loki is there something?" She said, her eyes filled with panic

"I'm okay mother, it was just baby has magic to and took what he need to fill his core." He smiled weakly as his wounds healed slowly. Thor rushes into the room to see the last of Loki's injuries disappeared. The dark haired man looked towards his brother as he stood there still and numb he never would have thought their father would do something so cruel and sickening.

"He left a letter for me." Thor said, with a dark look on his face as he handed it to his mother, Frigga looked down at the crumpled letter and shook with anger

"Mother?" Loki whispered, Thor walked up to him and held out clothes for him

"We can't free you in a dressing gown." He told him, Loki took the clothes and moved to stand behind the screen.

"I can believe that man! In all the years we have been together…" She stopped talking and threw the letter into the fire place as Loki walked around from around the screen. He now wore a large red shirt that Loki figured belonged to Thor, and a part of the trousers that hung low under his belly.

"Wha…at did he want Thor to do?" He asked, with fear filling his voice

"He wanted me to continue his work on you." Thor said bitterly, "He said that you are a monster and need to be controlled." He hissed, Loki looked away and down at his bump, the words hurt him but he couldn't find himself to cry at them.

"Did he say why he saw me as a monster?" Loki whispered, Thor nodded but walked up to his brother and warped his arms around him and hugged him close

"You are no monster." He whispered, and then kissed his forehead.

"W…We must get going, we have transport for you." Their mother said as she wiped her eyed again.

It happen quickly his trip to Midgard he stood alone in a clearing with the sharp bitter air filling his lungs, he had no way of knowing where he was and he was shocked to find he was alone. He waved his hand and small blue lights appeared above his head as he looked down at the small bag his Mother handed to him. He pulled the strings open and pulled out two items one was a long odd shape bit of wood it was 11 inches in length and it balances perfectly on his finger, he could feel the magic inside of it and it made him close his eyes and feel connect to his magic …How strange… he thought he then went to the letter that was with it. Opening the letter up he read what his mother wrote him ' _My dearest Loki, these words brake my heart but I must do what is right by you. It pains me to know what Odin has done to you just because of your blood line._

 _You are aware by now that we cannot be with you, Thor and I decide it was best for you to hide without us. He would track us all down Loki and it would be easy but for you on your own it will not be hard. There is place in Midgard another world that is hidden from many of its people, this is where you will find safety. Thor has friends in this world and they will help you, if they are not at the meeting sight they soon will be. I am sure you found the strange magical artefact use this instead of your magic._

 _Know we love you Loki and will do our best to keep Odin away from you and your child._

 _With deepest love your mother and brother.'_

Loki cried as he held the letter to himself waving away the blue lights he gripped the wand close to himself as he knelt on the ground. Waiting for the search party. It wasn't long before he heard voices and he looked up holding his wand out unsure how he could use it as he watched as three people emerged from the tree line. They stood there looking at him with before one with dark hair spoke "You Loki?" He asked, putting his hand up to show he means no harm

"Your Thor's friends?" He asked

"He is." The man said, with a smile "My name is James Potter, these are my friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. We made promise to Thor to look after you." He said, he was kind Loki could feel that but others were weary of him but they still helped him through the woods.

"Thank you, I didn't know what I would do if you haven't met up with me." He told them, as he rubbed his bump, feeling small's pains growing from his back.

"Think nothing of it, we are only too happy to help, Thor save our lives once we are grateful to return the favour." Sirius said as he led them down a path towards a small village.

Loki stopped and held his stomach wincing at the pain, the dusty blonde hair man spun and around and looked him up and down "How far along are you?" He asked

"8…8 months." Loki said though gritted teeth "It must have been the transport." He said as he felt fluid run down his legs. "Oh no." He whispered as he looked down at the pool around his feet, Remus let out a small growl and looked towards James and Sirius who was stood waiting for them.

"Hold on we will get you out of cold, James call Lilly we need a midwife!" He called out as he warped his arms around the young god and lifted him up.

"I'm sorry to be a burden." He told him though a sob. Remus shook his head as they got close to a house.

"You are not a burden, it happens and you have been through enough stress." Loki looked at him oddly wondering how much Thor had told them, but at this point in time he didn't care.


End file.
